Potions Partners
by IndigoNightingale
Summary: When Granger and Malfoy get paired up together for the rest of the year, they can only take so much. Dramione. Draco x Hermione. 7th year. HG and HB. Both POVs. First few chapters might start off a little rocky with the writing but trust me this is it if you want that sexual tension filled, cliche, fun Hogwarts life fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not only my first fanfic ever but also my first proper story ever. So please read kindly. It's 11:30 right now and I just created this account even though I am supposed to be doing homework haha. AH! I just love Dramione so I don't know...I guess I am excited to see how this will go down. *fingers crossed you guys think its a good start so far* Okay okay I'll stop babbling. Enjoy!**

 **Oh and people always say this so here we go: *THIS CARRIES ON FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THIS LOVELY LADY NAMED J.K ROWLING***

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione picked at her nail beds. What had Parvati meant when she said they would look nice with a manicure? Parvati had Hermione's best interests in heart, she really did, but Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"Oh stop. You're nails are fine and you are fierce" exclaimed Ginny, looking over at Hermione. Since when did Hermione, lover of books and strong supporter of not judging one by its cover, care about trivial things like the perfect french tip?

Hermione blushed at the fact Ginny had noticed. Lately Ginny and her had become really close friends but it was weird sometimes to have someone observe you so closely. Having two guy best friends, she wasn't used to being subject to this kind of scrutiny.

* * *

"Welcome to 7th year potions! The class will be as follows: each one of you will be paired up with a partner, with whom you will do all your assignments, projects, studying, and learning together"

Hermione looked to Harry. Harry however, was looking at Ron who winked back at Harry. Hermione sighed, looking to Ginny. Ginny smiled back.

"Perfect" thought Hermione. It was nice that Ginny had been allowed to take NEWTS potions in her sixth year.

As professor Slughorn droned on and on, Hermione's gaze traveled around the room. She spied Neville trying to pay rapt attention and smiled to herself. He was adorable sometimes. She looked past him and saw Seamus stick some gum under the desk. Gross! Then her eyes swiveled over to Parvati, who was doodling hearts on her paper. Hermione sighed. Parvati was such a hopeless romantic sometimes. At least it was better than Pansy though, who sat opposite Parvati and was currently picking her nose. Hermione snorted. Yes, that was some genuine Parkinson pure-blood class right there.

Suddenly she felt someone's gaze on her after she let that small noise slip. She peered over at Malfoy, the pale, begrudgingly handsome slytherin brat, who was sitting diagonally behind her. However, she turned back around immediately. He had already been looking at her intensely, boring into her with his steel eyes so much in fact, that Hermione didn't think she could match his gaze without blushing.

Whoa. Hermione couldn't believe this. Not only was Malfoy a git, a bigot, and stuck up jerk capable of making her frustrated to the point of no return...but now he could make her blush too? She was giving that slimy blond way too much power over her. Especially since potions seemed to be Malfoy's best class. He and Hermione were neck and neck for the position of top student.

She quickly shifted her focus back to the front of the class and pulled out some parchment to jot down any notes.

* * *

 _Draco's POV_

Blaise Zabini, self proclaimed Italian god, was poking Draco with his quill once Slughorn had succeeded in making the potions class the most boring lecture of their entire second day back at Hogwarts.

"What do you want you wank?" hissed Draco.

Blaise grinned. "I'm bored. Lets play rate them."

Draco smirked.

Rate them was a game Draco and Blaise had made up since third year, and it was their go-to in class whenever they were bored. Now, they knew it was objectifying, immature, and all that. But hey-that's what made it so fun. Draco never said that he wasn't a terrible person.

"Fine, you start then Bliazy boy"

"First, never call me that again unless you want me to hex your balls off. And second, Lavender Brown, solid 7, reasoning being that she has smooth skin, a cute ass, but that disgusting gryffindor pride."

Draco looked over and contemplated Lavender. Yeah, Blaise was about right.

"Okay, umm...Parvati, 9, because shes just hot", he replied.

This went on for a while.

"Pansy, 5"

"Weasley, 9"

"Longbottom, 2, so sexy". They both snickered. Then they heard someone snort.

Oh crap was someone listening?

Draco looked over to where he heard the sound from. Blaise followed his gaze.

"Ohhh Granger, eh? You know what, red and gold aside, I say 10. Look at those fine legs"

Draco blanched. Granger? Was Blaise crazy? She was like a 1, in his opinion. A bookworm who had terrible taste in friends and was always overshadowing his intelligence.

"She has that whole sexy librarian thing going for her you know?"

Honestly, what was Blaise talking about? He looked back at Granger and examined her closely. He only really could see her head and hands from this angle. Her hair was like a frikin bush. Surely Blaise could see that? He looked to her hands next. Ahh well her nails were kind of nice and her fingers weren't deformed or anything, but he would hardly say that counted for something, if for anything at all.

Suddenly she turned around in her seat and Draco almost panicked when her big inquisitive brown eyes met his. He thought quickly of a way to get a rise out of her to squelch any thoughts she had forming in that overactive brain of hers. He settled on a saucy wink, but he realized he was too late as she had already turned around.

"So don't forget" Slughorn's voice carried over the dungeon as the clock approached the end of class, "Potter with Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley with Parkinson, Malfoy with Granger, Longbottom with Brown..."

He looked over to Granger again, very alarmed. This time when her eyes met his, they were angry. And he was sure that his face betrayed the same emotion.

This was definitely going to be one special kind of hell.

* * *

"Oh and Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger? Please also report to Dumbledore's office immediately after this class. That is all. Good day to you all!"

Hermione and Draco groaned. What now?

* * *

 **Please please please review! I can not wait to get my very first reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to the wonderful Ambrosia Nectar who left me a very sweet and encouraging review. You are my first review ever. Thanks so much! Also let me just say Percy Jackson is the best. Okay maybe second best. (Because, well, DRACO). **

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione gathered her books and headed down to Dumbledore's office, marching past Draco with indigence. She really hoped this had something to do with possibly being appointed Head Girl. At the feast on the first night, Dumbledore had said something about the interns who send the letters forgetting to let the new Head girl and Head boy know of their positions and give them badges.

But if she was possibly head girl ( _and how cool would that be?_ ) could Malfoy possibly be head boy? She frowned at the thought. Though she had to admit, Malfoy was one smart bastard. If there was anyone to match and challenge her intellectually, it was him.

All the more incentive to beat him in potions Hermione decided. Wasn't Ginny always saying she worked better if there was a challenge? If they were going to be partners, fine. But she would still outshine him anyways. With that goal in mind, she happily bounced the rest of the way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

 _Draco's POV_

Draco walked a few meters behind Hermione. He grumbled to himself while staring daggers at her back. For some inexplicable reason, she had started to bloody skip down the hallway and Draco rolled his eyes. What a freak. At least now though, he noticed, with her hair swinging back and forth what with all the happy bouncing, it didn't look that infuriating. It actually caught the light streaming in from the castles high set windows quite nicely. He noticed from afar she had some dark honey colored strands hiding behind the mass of chestnut brown.

He shook his head and then smirked. Dark honey colored? _More like the color of his broom polishing heavy duty quidditch wax._

Someone bumped into his shoulder while he was lost in thought about his quidditch supplies. He had been appointed captain for this year and vowed to beast those bloody lions. He turned, ready to scare whatever pathetic first or second year didn't recognize that he was Draco freaking Malfoy and not someone you want to bump.

"Oh Draco didn't see you there," Pansy fluttered her eyelashes.

"Humph" was his noncommittal response once he realized who it was.

"Well" she pressed, "How has your first day been babe?"

He looked back at her. Why was she still walking next to him?

"As per usual I wanted to stab myself in the eye with my wand. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

He then cast a charm behind him to ensure Pansy kept her distance unless she wanted a purple nose.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

She stepped into the wide, cozy room, and her gaze settled on the headmaster. She smiled. The bearded wizard was such a calming and wise man and she realized she had missed their routine conversation during the school year (they both had a passion for earl gray and often would find themselves sipping some along with some licorice snaps and professor McGonagall). It might seem weird given the age difference, but as much has Hermione loved tea with Harry and Ron, at Hagrid's, it was a welcome change to have mature company who occasionally even provided her with valuable advice. She made a mental note to make sure she caught up with them.

"Nice to see you professor."

"Ahh, I see you got my message" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "I have some very important news for the both of you."

He cast muffliato at the doorway and continued.

"I am proud to tell you both, that you are the head girl and head boy respectively."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you professor." She glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes and noticed he had acknowledged the news with a small smile. A little smug, in fact.

"You see, this year the head boy and head girl positions are a little different. You have been given special housing and reduced duties. This is because the ministry recognizes you two and some of the brightest minds of your generation. No offense to your classmates of course, but they have requested that your educational experience is burdened with as little 'menial distraction' as possible. Therefore, you have been exempt from planning, reporting, and tutoring, but must still patrol the corridors and have the right to give and take house points. Now make sure your peers do not catch word of this or else we might have to make some adjustments" he said sternly, but his eyes still crinkled kindly.

Hermione frowned. _Less_ duties? That didn't sound like that much of a good thing. But she was beyond ecstatic that the ministry had recognized her, AND on top of that was taking great interest in her schooling. She could see herself now; bringing S.P.E.W to the government.

"Yes professor, is that all?"

"One more thing, Miss Granger. Your housing as I mentioned, is located past the Ravenclaw tower, and the password is Christmas". He smiled a little, fingering a red and green orb on his desk.

* * *

 _Draco's POV_

They walked down in silence, caught up in their own thoughts. When they got to the entrance, he had expected a portrait, but the door seemed to be powered by the castle's central magical energy.

"Christmas." He stated loudly.

Granger jumped a little at his voice and Draco wondered if he scared her at all. He _was_ always calling her a mudblood. But he remembered third year and how his nose felt after she had connected her fist to his face and quickly dismissed the notion.

They stepped into the common room and looked around in awe. There was a fireplace, and the room had a nice balance between spacious and cozy. He noticed a large couch and wondered how many times he would find himself there, straddling some Slytherin girl that was part of the mass of chicks that he swore would fling themselves off a cliff for him. Hell, that mass of girls was practically half the school. Anyone with two X chromosomes. He smirked, he did have quite the reputation. What did Blaise like to call him? The pure-blooded ladies-man.

* * *

That night Draco wrote to his mom. It was something he did practically everyday since his first day at Hogwarts. He never really told anyone and he certainly didn't show it, but he loved his mother and the fact that she cared. It was such a stark contrast from Lucius's constant cold demeanor and he often wondered how he would survive without her subtle love.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I hope you do not miss me too much though I know that you do because I am quite the bundle of joy. I hope you agree that I am doing the Malfoy name proud. I am the new Slytherin quidditch captain as well as head boy. That crazy Dumble-bore said that I had been taken great interest in by the ministry. Apparently they think I am destined for greatness and are already preparing for me to be the next minister. I don't really think that is my style though. I prefer a passive stance on politics quite truthfully._

 _It may delight you to know I spoke to Pansy today. I do not understand why you somehow see us getting together. I wouldn't even give her some spare parchment, let alone marry that bimbo. It also seems that I got stuck with know-it-all Granger as my potions partner. She is also the head girl and we share living quarters. Blaise seems to have some interest in her but I can not get my head around it. She has dirty blood and besides she is so stuck up and not to mention the way she walks, it's like she is trying to channel the sun or something. Stupid Gryffindors and their blinding happiness. Speaking of Blaise though, he is the only thing keeping me from wanting to strangle all the professors. Thank the Zabini's for making the guy who is the reason your son is not a murderer._

 _I am quite tired so I think I will end my letter here, but I want to let you know that the food at the manor is so much better than here._

In truth it was quite the same, but Draco knew he mom would get that he truly missed her if he said something like that.

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Then, as an afterthought:

 _P.S How is father?_

He called over a tawny owl from the owlery and watched in glide away into the starry sky.

Then he collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. Today had been a long and eventful day.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione gasped when they entered the weird magical door. There was never a reference to the sort of thing in _Hogwarts, A History._

The common room was beautiful. Her bedroom was even more so. There was a large burgundy bed, and a giant empty bookcase. She grinned.

She then stripped out of her clothes and padded to the shared bathroom for a much needed bath. She filled up the bath with lavender scented bubbles and relaxed. Today was just the beginning of what she could sense was going to be a challenging but great school year.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short and such a filler. I realized I forgot to make some kind of mention about Hermione and Draco getting HG and HB. Don't worry though, it WILL be getting pretty good...quite soon. I promise after this stuff is out of the way, their spark will slowly start to ignite. I have so many ideas. Please please please review. I would like to make sure that people are interested and that this is worth reading. Thanks so much for reading and look for the next chapter very soon. I am going to try to update once every two days but I have finals coming up so we will see how it goes. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my followers! When I checked how this was doing after such little time had passed since I uploaded, I was pleasantly surprised.**

 ***I stopped with POV labeling as it was getting annoying and they aren't really first person anyways so. The story format will stay the same, I am just going to not include anymore "Hermione's POV and Draco's POV labels"***

 **Also sorry that there are and occasionally will be typos; things slip through the cracks and I can't be bothered to scrutinize everything once I've already gone through and just written it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Soft light filtered through the curtains and warmed Hermione's sleeping face. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked over the the bedside table. Oh crap! She was going to be late!

She quickly gathered some clothes and barged into the bathroom.

Opening the bottle of lemon shampoo, Hermione desperately hoped today wasn't going to be one of those days she had to spend some extra time taming her crazy curls.

* * *

Draco awoke to loud bangs coming from the adjoining bathroom. He groaned. Granger was up already? He glanced at the clock. Factoring in the amount of time it took him to groom, the only way Draco was going to manage to be ready on time was if he used the bathroom right now. Ah bugger it. Guess he would just have to kick Granger out. He grinned evilly. That was sure to annoy _her_ , and provide a pleasant start to the day for _him._

"Granger, it has been forever! Get out will you?"

"Shut up Malfoy I have been in here for a grand total of three minutes! Now don't get your aristocratic knickers in a twist alright, because it will just take three more minutes top!"

Draco was slightly impressed by her answer. Though aristocratic knickers? She was so weird.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall and waited. After threeo minutes had passed he brought up his hand to knock on the door again, but before he had a chance to, the door flung open and there stood Granger.

Her hair was wet, and he noticed how it was much more tame like this. She just had a towel wrapped around her form, and Draco quickly noticed her silky skin. Hmm he thought. Blaise might have been right about the legs.

Her eyes were widened in either shock or alarm at their proximity. They were close enough that he could see the faint freckles on her nose.

He smirked. Was she going to say something? He waited a few more seconds. Apparently not. He took a step back from her and pointed at his watch saying, "Three minutes on the dot. Wow Granger, so prompt."

That seemed to shake her out of whatever daze she was in. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to get breakfast. I thought this was the door to my room but I guess not. Don't forget by the way, we have to patrol the castle corridors tomorrow tonight, but not today."

Gosh she was so bossy. He felt like throwing a hex at her retreating form but was too lazy to grab his wand. He watched her leave, thinking about her freckles. He never noticed that about her before. Probably because they had never been so close. He concluded they must be a result of her dirty blood.

Once he was finished getting ready, he noticed an owl had delivered a letter from his mom. He set it aside to read at night.

* * *

"Are you listening? She was practically throwing herself at me and I hadn't even introduced myself yet" Blaise was recounting to Draco who was only half paying attention. Mostly he was studying the Gryffindor flag that hung on the other side of the great hall. He found the color combination to be quite obnoxious, but couldn't help being entranced by the intricate detailing of the lion.

* * *

"Come in, come in" ushered Slughorn. "Get with your partners immediately and follow the instructions on the board. I will be back shortly."

Hermione set her bag down and started getting out the necessary ingredients required for the Sleeping Draught at once. She noticed Draco came and sat beside her. After a few minutes of working on the assignment, she was a little peeved. She turned to him.

"Are you planning on helping?" she asked, looking at the light blond wisps of her hair that hung close to his eyes. He was doodling in a notebook. She squinted to get a better look at what it was; some sort of animal? But he closed the notebook and turned to her, sighing with exaggeration.

"Well I just assumed that a ceratin one bookworm Granger would want to show herself as being superior to a certain one devilishly handsome Malfoy and I figured that I don't really care so I let you just carry on."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was he playing at? Well obviously she was going to outdo him; she detested him! But why wasn't he retaliating?

She opened her mouth to make a sharp remark, but at that moment the professor returned with a massive cauldron with a bubbling potion.

"Gather round everybody, come on, don't be shy"

The class crowded around the potion and Hermione heard various "Oohs" and "Ahs"

The potion was pale pink and had wisps of silver smoke coming from it. She took a deep breath as the scent washed over her. It was amazing; some sort of citrus-y orange and a hint of musk. She found herself gravitating a little bit closer to the potion. Then it hit her what it was. But she was slightly confused. What or who smelled like oranges and musk? Certainly not Ron or Harry.

"Can anyone name-"

Hermione's hand shot up. Draco looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Slughorn's tone slightly amused.

"Sir, the name of this potion is Amortentia. The love potion. Its properties include tricking one into being infatuated with another, and smelling of the thing or person that attracts us the most." She blushed slightly.

Parvati giggled. Ginny turned a brilliant shade of red that rivaled her fiery hair. Neville, who had been confused as to why the room smelled like Hannah when she wasn't there since she was Hufflepuff, got very red in the ears. Harry's eyes traveled to the radish key chain Luna had given him and he shuffled his feet a little bit.

For whatever reason, Hermione's eyes flitted to Draco. He looked very confused and was brushing a hand through his hair, clearly a little agitated. She noticed again the soft wisps that fell just short of his eyes and wondered what conditioner he used. Why couldn't her hair be like that? Bloody rich people. They could afford the best hair care brands.

* * *

It was a love potion? What did Granger mean it smelled like what or who you were attracted to the most?

He stepped closer. Suddenly he was assaulted by the smell of lavender and lemon. He filled his lungs with hair. It was enticing and refreshing at the same time. But who smelled like that? What smelled like that? He looked over at Pansy. No, no, no. It definitely was not Pansy, she smelled like very expensive french perfume. How could he not know who he was attracted to? He ran his hand through his hair. Surely he would know?

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur and after fist-bumping Zabini, Draco stumbled to the magical door and mumbled "Christmas"

He went straight to his room, not bothering to start any of his homework, and just lay there for a while, playing with a snitch he had caught. He thought about the day. Quidditch try-outs had gone pretty well, as Draco had found some talented first and second years to be his new Beaters. They were huge for their age. He groaned, thinking of Professor Binn's class. That shmup had assigned two rolls of parchment on some ancient settlement.

He decided he was way too tired for any homework tonight, and walked over to the windowsill. Picking up his mother's letter, he flopped back down on the bed and slowly opened it.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I am glad to hear things are going so well for you at Hogwarts! Of course you were appointed head boy; I had no doubt. I as well have been productive. In fact I am planning to go into Muggle London soon. Bella has asked me to do her a favor._

 _Honey, please do not call Pansy a 'bimbo'. She is a respectable member of the Parkinson blood line. I always knew Blaise was a sweet boy. I just conversed with his mother the other day; she says he has been rambling on about how house segregation shouldn't be so restrictive. I fear you may be right about him developing feelings for this Granger girl. She is head girl you say? Well Dumbledore's judgment is known to be faulty at times._

He smirked at his mother's understatement.

 _Now Draco, there is something else important you need to know. Your father is not doing so well. We will have to see what the healers can do about his current condition. He seemed pleased you asked. He loves you, you know? I just don't think he knows how to show it._

 _Much love,_

 _Mom_

Draco snorted. Sure. All that physical abuse as a child just screamed love.

* * *

Hermione had walked over to the Gryffindor common room after dinner and was currently surrounded by Ginny and Parvati. They were working on their homework and gossiping as well.

"Seamus apparently put three puking pastels in Lavender's pumpkin juice" exclaimed Parvati.

"Three!?" squealed Ginny. Hermione laughed. People were so stupid. So lovely, funny, young, and stupid. Eventually the conversation moved to crushes and boys. As they always did. They _were_ teenage girls after all.

"Well..." Parvati began. Hermione and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. Parvati was always crushing on half the school at once. "Dean Thomas is looking pretty good these days. And apparently Ron writes poetry? That is so romantic!"

Hermione looked at Ginny again, both trying to hold back their laughter. Where had Parvati possibly heard such a ridiculous assertion? They kept their mouths shut though, as Parvati continued.

"And finally, the cutest of them all, Slytherin Malfoy. He has that bad boy appeal to him. Rough around the edges, but probably heart of gold. Doesn't hurt that his eyes are like molten pools of silver" she sighed dreamily.

"Are you done drooling?" asked an appalled Ginny. Hermione was relieved to see she wasn't the only one who thought Parvati was out of her mind. Malfoy? Heart of gold? She felt like _she_ had taken a puking pastel.

"So what about you, huh Ginn" she said, poking her best friend in the side, "Who do you have it in for? I know you're sane and it must be a Gryffindor". She looked at Ginny's face. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be restrictive. Is it a Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Ohh is it Justin-Flint Fletchey?"

"Calm down Hermione" said Parvati, "This seems like it's going to be juicy"

"Umm...okay...soo", Ginny was blushing furiously. "You know how today in potions we smelled what were most attracted to? Well I smelled cinnamon and aftershave. And at first I was confused, because I couldn't figure out who it was. Then I kept smelling it even after we left the dungeons. But the smell wasn't lingering because I was still smelling the potion somehow. It was because I was actually smelling _him_. It was because, I was actually smelling...Blaise Zabini" she murmured.

* * *

 **It's actually my third chapter of the day! Am I enjoying myself too much?**

 **But hey...it's finally starting to happen. Sort of. Not really. Yeah they still pretty much hate each other. Hey! You can't rush these things.**

 **Please please review if you liked it or have any suggestions? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
